bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Haineko (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Haineko Images Profile Images Haineko Mughsot (ep262).png|Haineko. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Haineko jumps.png|Haineko jumps down from her seat. Ep230MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Haineko freezes in place. Ep230HainekoTauntsRangiku.png|Rangiku and Haineko first meeting. 237Haineko says.png|Haineko says she dislikes men who only live to fight. 237Haineko sprays.png|Haineko sprays perfume on herself. 237Hyorinmaru watches.png|Hyōrinmaru watches Haineko and Tobiume scuffle on the ground. Ep237HainekoTobiumeArgue.png|Haineko and Tobiume argue. 237Haineko teases.png|Haineko teases Tobiume from behind Hyōrinmaru's back. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_search.png|Haineko and Tobiume search for Hyōrinmaru in the forest. 238Haineko wonders.png|Haineko wonders where Hyōrinmaru went. Ep238Spirits see light.png|Haineko and Tobiume see a light in the forest. 238Haineko and Tobiume arrive.png|Haineko and Tobiume arrive at a waterfall. 238Haineko says.png|Haineko says Tobiume should get her eyes checked. 238Haineko says Tobiume's breasts are flat.png|Haineko says Tobiume's breasts are flat. Ep238Three Zanpakuto.png|Haineko and Tobiume express surprise at Senbonzakura's sudden appearance. 238Tobiume bites.png|Tobiume bites Haineko's hand. 238Haineko and Tobiume see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Haineko states.png|Haineko states she will take care of Ichigo. 238Haineko says Tobiume is lacking.png|Haineko says Tobiume is lacking in terms of appearance. RangikuMomoFight.png|Rangiku and Momo face Haineko and Tobiume. 238Haineko asks.png|Haineko asks Rangiku what she means. 238Rangiku_and_Haineko_clash.png|Rangiku and Haineko clash. Ep238 Spirit and Owner fight.png|Haineko fights with Rangiku. 238Tobiume crashes.png|Tobiume crashes into Haineko. 238Haineko tells.png|Haineko tells Tobiume to stay out of her way. Ep239HainekoPunchesRangiku.png|Haineko punches Rangiku. 239Rangiku grabs.png|Rangiku grabs Haineko by the head. 239Horin extends.png|'Bakudō #9. Hōrin' extends toward Haineko. RangikuMomoTeam.png|Momo and Rangiku stand over their trapped Zanpakutō. 239Haineko asks.png|Haineko asks Rangiku what she means. 239Rangiku says.png|Rangiku says Haineko and Tobiume deserve each other. 239Haineko expresses.png|Haineko expresses disbelief at Rangiku believing this. 239Rangiku and Momo sigh.png|Rangiku and Momo sigh as Haineko and Tobiume continue to argue. 240Shinigami_transport.png|Several Shinigami transport Haineko and Tobiume to the 4th Division barracks. 240Haineko says.png|Haineko says they want to get out. 240Shinigami says.png|The convoy senses Byakuya's Reiatsu. 240Haineko asks.png|Haineko asks Tobiume why she does not return to Momo. Haineko and Tobiume come on the scene.png|Haineko and Tobiume appear on the scene. 243Haineko_and_Tobiume_appear.png|Haineko and Tobiume appear on a nearby rooftop. 243Haineko kicks.png|Haineko kicks Tobiume's bell. 245Rangiku and Haineko realize.png|Rangiku and Haineko realize they have chosen the same outfit. 246Haineko asks.png|Haineko asks Tobiume what is wrong. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand behind the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Muramasa puts.png|Muramasa puts his hand on Haineko's shoulder. Yoruichi stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume.png|Haineko and Tobiume stab Yoruichi. 247Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Haineko. 247Haineko rubs.png|Haineko rubs her face where Yoruichi kicked her. Ep247YoruichiVsHainekoTobiume.png|Yoruichi immobilizes Haineko and Tobiume. 248Bells burst.png|Tobiume's bells burst into flame. 249Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi appears on a rock pillar next to Haineko. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi tells them the truth. HainekoRangikuArrival.png|Haineko and Rangiku arrive in Karakura Town. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Haineko and the other Zanpakutō Spirits unite with their Shinigami once more. 254Haineko and Tobiume rush.png|Haineko and Tobiume rush forward. 254Haineko's Reiatsu.png|Haineko exerts her Reiatsu. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Rangiku and Haineko drink.png|Rangiku and Haineko drink sake from their bowls. 256Haineko sits.png|Haineko sits next to Senbonzakura. 257Haineko greets.png|Haineko greets Hitsugaya as Ririn bites her shoulder. 257Rangiku says.png|Rangiku says there is just one thing to do with Haineko's outfit. 257Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take.png|Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take a picture together. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Sensing the Tōjū. 257Haineko pushes.png|Haineko pushes Rangiku out of the way. 257Hollow Toju slams.png|The Hollow Tōjū slams Haineko into a wall. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. 259Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirits sit.png|Several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits sit in Ichigo's room. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Haineko, Hōzukimaru and Wabisuke confront Kazeshini. 260Haineko states.png|Haineko states she does not really care what Kazeshini does. 262Haineko leaps.png|Haineko leaps from rock to rock. 262Haineko realizes.png|Haineko realizes she is lovestruck. 262Haineko raises.png|Haineko raises her sword above her head and prepares to kill Narunosuke. 262Haineko approaches.png|Haineko approaches. Haineko treats Narunosuke.png|Haineko treats Narunosuke's injuries. 262Haineko promises.png|Haineko promises to ask the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits to treat Narunosuke like a regular Zanpakutō spirit. Haineko Tries to Convince Matsumoto.png|Haineko seeks forgiveness from Rangiku. 262Haineko imagines.png|Haineko imagines Rangiku making fun of her for liking younger men. Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume.png|Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume. 262Haineko and Narunosuke eat.png|Haineko and Narunosuke eat together. Haineko walks away happily.png|Haineko walks away happily. Narunosuke leaves.png|Narunosuke decides to leave. 262Haineko stands.png|Haineko stands outside of Rangiku's room. 262Haineko attempts.png|Haineko attempts to comfort Narunosuke as he glows with blue Reiatsu and screams in pain. Rangiku appears before Haineko and Narunosuke.png|Rangiku appears before Haineko and Narunosuke. Haineko protects Narunosuke.png|Haineko prepares to protect Narunosuke. 262Tentacles sprout.png|Several tentacles sprout from Narunosuke's back. 262Rangiku and Haineko release.png|Rangiku and Haineko release their Zanpakutō, Haineko. Ep262HainekoVsNarunosuke.png|Haineko vs. Narunosuke. 262Narunosuke bends.png|Narunosuke bends down and thanks Haineko after regaining his senses. Haineko standing amongst Narunosuke's shards.png|Haineko stands among Narunosuke's shards. 262Rangiku_and_Haineko_watch.png|Rangiku and Haineko watch the sun rise. 262Haineko sticks.png|Haineko sticks her tongue out. 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, the violet-haired girl, Nanao, and Momo sit at a table laden with food. 265Rangiku compliments.png|Rangiku compliments Haineko on her statement of being a mature woman. 265Haineko, Tobiume, and Katen Kyokotsu decide.png|Haineko, Tobiume, and the violet-haired girl decide to stay outside for a while. Music Images Bleach B Station S5V1.png|Haineko, Rangiku, Rukia, and Zabimaru on the cover of the first volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Haineko Video Clips HainekoZanpakutō.gif|Haineko releases her Zanpakutō. Category:Images